


I'm not a psychic.

by Lzzzzy (SpicyEmoChild)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, High School, I Tried, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyEmoChild/pseuds/Lzzzzy
Summary: If you notice anything,It leads you to notice moreand more.-Anon





	1. Chapter 1

_Can this class just die?_

_I'm so hungry-_

_Spiderlingissocuteican't-_

You've never really considered telepathy a blessing.  
Nor have you ever considered it a curse.

It just happened to be there.

The major downside (apart from everyone's secrets open to your ears smh) was that you couldn't turn it off.

No matter how much you tried focusing on your lectures there was always that consistent buzz of gossip and trains of thought floating around somewhere.

People had a lot of fantasies. So when the new student claimed that he was Spider-Man, you didn't really take note of it.

Even when he talked (or thought to be more exact) about alternate spiderverses and defeating the notorious 'Kingpin', you still didn't believe him.

You did, however, find it cute that he was so passionate about weaving these intricate stories about his 'Spider adventures'.

Don't misunderstand, his elaborate plays weren't enough to make you fall for him.

Neither did when he indirectly confessed his undying love to the female that sat rows behind him.

Aka, you.

The only time your feelings towards him changed drastically was when, during a boring lecture, he started scripting a movie based on his recent 'adventures'.

What caught your attention was the very elaborate and eloquent mature scene he illustrated with non other than you as the main character.

Everything was carefully played out. From the moment he stumbled into your room, to the face sucking and the build up, climax and eventually the aftermath.

All this with a straight face.

You wondered how he could go through all of this with no boner in sight.

You on the other hand were a blushing mess. You were almost ready to pop and majorly embarrass yourself infront of the whole class.

As disturbing as a young, hormonal teenaged boys mind could be, you had to give him props (or kudos in my case-). His mind was a masterpiece in the making. He was probably a closet writer-slash-pervert.

You couldn't blame him for keeping such a wonderful hobby as a secret.

What you could blame him for, was the liquid pool of arousal accumulating on your seat.

That wasn't the least bit fun.

The bell rang just in time for you to bolt out of the class to the bathrooms to take care of your situation.

At this moment you concluded that telepathy was more a curse than a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of writing end of term exams and I'm starting a new story help-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls enjoy

You had to admit, tuning into his thoughts was a daily hobby.  
  
Nothing at this point was more exciting than his stories. Since you shared most of your lessons, it wasn't hard to get lost in his fantasy stories. Majority of the lectures flew right past you as focused on his thoughts.  
  
This still didn't mean you wholeheartedly enjoyed telepathy. No.  
  
You still had chronic headaches from the plethora of thoughts being extremely loud. Sometimes, the noise made you angry. Why couldn't everyone just stop thinking?  
  
Would it be wrong if you yelled at Stewart across the room to just go and get himself dicked down since he wanted it so bad? Or if you slapped Katie to just break up with her boyfriend since she wholeheartedly believed he was cheating?  
  
Would it be over the top?  
Maybe.  
  
That's the problem with telepathy. As tempting as it was you couldn't expose yourself- else you'd be shunned and tracked by the government.  
  
That, however, was a worry for another day.  
  
Currently, you were waiting for the last siren of the day to ring. As important as the lesson you were in was, you had more important jobs.  
  
Like officially introducing yourself to the new student.  
  
Encouraged by his fantasies, you had purposed it within yourself to befriend the rising author that sat rows infront of you. You had to rub shoulders with him before he got too famous to even remember your name.  
  
Minutes later students started spilling out of the room in their respective friend groups heading off to enjoy the rest of their day.  
  
Prior to beelining your way to Miles you shooed your friend group away reassuring them you'd hang with them the following day.  
  
The world must've been smiling at you that day because as you walked up to his desk he was still packing up his books- alone. Maybe it was because he had yet to make friends- you really didn't care. All you knew was that you were about to formally meet your not so secret admirer.  
  
"Hi, new kid."  
  
From the look on his face, you could tell that he nearly shat his pants.  
  
Why wouldn't he? The individual he had fantasized about for months just attempted to chat him up.  
  
"Hey, old kid?"  
  
"I'm (name) and I couldn't help but notice you didn't have any friends," You grinned hoping to erase the tension.  
  
He rubbed his neck and ducked your gaze, feeling shy. "Yeah, was it that obvious?"  
  
"Would you like to hang out?"  
  
You could see the tension roll out of his shoulders as he copied your grin.  
  
"Yeah."  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* now that I'm done with exams, y'all better buckle up.
> 
> chapters still going to be short lmao

To say you found your bestfriend was an understatement.  
  
You had found your _Soulmate_.  
  
Although, it wasn't bond at first conversation. You both still had to get over a few awkward conversations before fully enjoying what the friendship had to offer.  
  
What helped you get over the beginning challenges of the friendship was that your personalities were almost similar.  
  
You were both tired sarcastic shits - except he was much nicer and more positive.  
  
"A match made in Heaven," your friends would pretend to swoon.  
  
Preceded by, "When's the wedding?" and a few giggles.  
  
You really couldn't get angry at them because like him, you had felt the connection in the early stages of your friendship.  
  
You knew for a fact, he had feelings for you- you had the thoughts to back it up.  
  
The problem was, were the feelings truly reciprocated? Or were they they product of friendly bliss?  
  
You knew it was too early too fully explore the lengths of your relationship- so you constantly had to reject his flirtatious advances with jokes and banter.  
  
That didn't guarantee he would stop.  
  
It just meant you had become his new test subject for all his horrible pick up lines all paired with the infamous 'Shoulder touch'.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Miles, I swear if you don't-  
  
"Are you from Tennessee?-"  
  
"I swear, if you finish that sentence-"  
  
"Because you’re the only ten I see-"  
  
_SMACK_!  
  
Saying you found your soulmate just turned out to be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr : stale-sandwhich  
> If y'all want to request something or just want to talk about the weather
> 
> okbye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a joke and a half.
> 
> But! I've a good reason to why I haven't updated-
> 
> IGCSE 
> 
> I'm writing in less than 4 months so you can imagine my stREsS-
> 
> pls forgive me if my writing isn't up to par with my last chapters, I'm still learning how to write all fancy-like
> 
> Also the ending might be a little rushed. A thousand apologies.

"Do you think telepathy is real?"  
  
Miles lazily flipped the mechanical pencil in his hand. With the other dangling over the end of the bed and him staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"I don't know, maybe?" He shrugged at his roommate.  
  
He thought about the possibility of telepathy. Was it real? And if it was, was it as cool as the movies made it out to be?  
  
He compared it to his spider-senses. What if he had telepathy instead of spidey senses? Wouldn't it be easier to stalk and know which criminal was planning what crimes and when?  
  
Probably.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't have the power so it was useless to dwell on things he didn't have.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ganke swerved his chair to the head of Miles' side of the bunk.  
  
"I believe (Name) is one."  
  
Miles gave him an incredulous look. "You're putting her on a pedestal. Don't make her seem lamer than she already is."  
  
Ganke birled around in his chair groaning. "Just listen, I have evidence."  
  
Interested to see where the conversation was heading, Miles propped himself up on his elbows and faced Ganke. "Yeah, okay. I'm listening."  
  
"Okay, last week during [lesson] after the professor blasted me for literally nothing, I called her a plastic titted whore-"  
  
Miles wheezed, "To her face?!"  
  
"No-" Ganke rolled his eyes so hard, Miles was certain he could see his brain. "Thoughts."  
  
"Anyway, (name), who was sitting next to me, just started silently dying out of nowhere and whispered- 'Prof's plastic tits have been exposed!'"  
  
Miles paused, that couldn't have been a coincidence, right? He looked at him square in the eyes.  
  
"Do you honestly think she is?"  
  
"I haven't tested my theory out but I think she is."  
  
They stared at each other in silence then nodded, a plan already formulating.  
  
They'd just have to test their theory and if they we're right, lucky them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this tumblr post that I spiritually related to:
> 
> Me,writing: wow I cannot wait to know what the plot of this book is
> 
> Smh I felt attacked.
> 
> Also, I got the inspiration for this after watching a 2hr long video of someone critiquing the SU show.
> 
> I have been enlightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homegirl writes by the process of discovery and it sucks-
> 
> THANK YOU SM FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS, DAMMIT  
> Even if I don't respond, I'm extremely grateful for the attention-
> 
> I've had this chapter for a good 5 months and I've tried editing where I need to but I'm done. I hope you like it---

Honestly speaking, neither of them had a plan- a solid plan. 

Summers afternoon found the trio sipping cold beverages by a window table in a cafe. 

At the time the cafe had a handful of individuals each in their own little corner doing their own individual tasks.

You gazed out the window, admiring the sea of movement as people walked to and fro their respective places. Some with their shopping bags marching gleefully behind their owners. Others striding with their briefcases stiff by their side.

At times like these you were reminded of the different lives everyone led. Each and every passing individual had their own unique story and path. Something you tried not to dwell on too long.

Your two companions however weren't too enamoured in the bustling and hustling of the world as they had other plans.

They each held scripts with unrehearsed dialogue. They really did not have any goal apart from trying to (gently) expose you. Seeing as you were distracted with the world and it's happenings, it was time to execute their plan.

"Hey Miles, what do you think about the recent influx in live action movies?" Tap

"Not that I have much in an opinion on that but I'm not with it." Tap

"Yeah. What about you, (Y/N)?"

The question was as clear as day. Your trance broke and you scoffed, "I swear, if I see another trailer of a live action remake, companies will be catching some live action hands."

Maybe it was the questioning looks that you received that made you realise something was wrong. "What's up?"

Ganke leaned closer and whispered, "(Y/N). Who are you talking too?"

You looked at them both. "Didn't you ask a question?"

Miles' brow furrowed. "We've been doing our own things. No one asked anyone a question."

You could've sworn they had a full conversation and involved you in it. "Oh, sorry."

Strange.

You ordered another Iced Americano and diverted your attention back to people-watching.

Your sidekicks after a while saw it appropriate to advance their schemes and so, the conversation continued.

"Hey (Y/N)? Are you telepathic?"

Maybe because you were so engrossed in your schtick, his question hadn't really processed fully but you answered, "Yeah."

"Oh okay, cool."

Wait.

_Wait._

Whiplash should have snapped your neck in half and rendered you unconscious but it only gave you a small pain in the side of your neck.

"I'm not-"

Ganke leaned back into his chair, "It was an educated guess. You left clues, we just had to connect the dots, and we did."

You knew for a damn fact what he said was pure bull but there really was nothing to do about it. All you could do was hope they didn't rat you out.

"If you say so. Just don't snitch."

"Really," Miles retorted. "Do you honestly believe we would do that?"

You shrugged. Some things, you can never trust. People change and that's a fact.

"If you do, know that once I'm super juiced with evil government serum I will come back and go all winter soldier on your ass."

They winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third language Englishman student here! If you find any mistake please do not hesitate to mention it.
> 
> I'm trying to perfect my English writing ;))


End file.
